Pachycephalosaurus
Pachycephalosaurus Pachycephalosaurus is a medium sized herbivorous dinosaur from Late Cretaceous North America and was among the last non avian dinosaurs until their extinction. Pachycephalosaurus is known from scant fossil records; only the skull is known. Restorations of this dinosaur have been based on relatives in the pachycephalosauria family, especially Stegoceras. Pachycephalosaurus is the largest member of the family and would have been slightly taller than an average sized human. The main feature of this dinosaur is the thick hardened bone covering its head. This has been theorized to have been used a weapon against small predators and display in courtship. However, the theory that males would charged at each other like bighorn sheep have been disapproved, due to the skull being unable to take such impacts. Scars on the head showed that the males would have engaged in pushing contests or else would strike each other on the side until one male backed down. Pachycephalosaurus was a herbivore, but its small, rigid teeth would have not been useful for chewing fibrous plants such as ferns. Instead, it is theorised that they would have eaten fruits, seeds and soft leaves of newly evolved flowering plants. Before being officially named, the genus Pachycephalosaurus has had a chequered history. When first unearthed in 1850, they were ignored until 1872 when it was unofficially named Tylosteus. This name was rejected and for many decades the species was ignored until 1931 when it was named Troodon, when Troodon was mistaken as a herbivorous dinosaur or lizard. It was not until twelve years later in 1943 that it was named Pachycephalosaurus. Pachycephalosaurus was one of the last dinosaur species, surviving until the very end of the Maastrichtian stage of the Late Cretaceous alongside Ankylosaurus Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Dakotaraptor and Tyrannosaurus, as well as other denizens of the Hell Creek and Lance Formations. Also found at Hell Creek were two other pachycephalosaurid dinosaurs, Stygimoloch and Dracorex. Both genre are now being disputed and regarded as juvenile stages of Pachycephalosaurus. Pachycephalosaurus, despite its scant fossil evidence, has become a famous and popular dinosaur among the general public. Visitors will find the Pachycephalosaurus an interesting dinosaur to observe. Pachycephalosaurus, much like camels, has earned a reputation as cantankerous and pugnacious. However your visitors will be surprised to find that this dinosaur is in fact quite gentle and has a caring side to it, especially when raising young. Pachycephalosaurus' History in Mesozoica Pachycephalosaurus appeared in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, making it a must have for many fans. Pachycephalosaurus was announced for the game during a Twitch stream at an unknown date. A second skin was shown during the Kickstarter Twitch stream. Size Charts PachySize.jpg Skins GreenPachy.jpg Previous model NewPachy.jpg Original model Pachy.JPG PachyChocolate.PNG Category:Dinosaur Category:Pachycephalosaur Category:United States Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Herbivore Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Jurassic Park (Book) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Book) Category:InGen's List Category:Dejon's Models Category:Robert's Models Category:Cretaceous Category:North America Category:Hell Creek Category:1850 discoveries Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Primeval